


A Final Goodbye.

by bakugousupremacist



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Okumura Eiji Loves Ash Lynx, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakugousupremacist/pseuds/bakugousupremacist
Summary: Its been 17 years since Ash's death.Eiji keeps a diary of letters to Ash.Today, Eiji finally let's ash go.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji & Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Final Goodbye.

\- Ash. 

It's been 17 years, 3 months, 18 days and 4 hours since you died.

Today, I smiled for the first time thinking about you.

And although it's been hard, I know I'm finally happy now. My photography has really taken off, people all over the world have seen the beautiful photos I took of you. Sing has let up and moved in with me, it's been nice to have a permanent familiar face around. 

I hope you're proud of me, Ash, maybe I should be disappointed it's taken this long to find peace but I'm not. 

You changed my life.

I spent so many years looking for you, hoping to see your face around the next corner, but you never came. 

I think Sing was worried about me, and in truth, I was worried about him too, there were nights I heard him talking to your old computer, funny how hard it is to let go. 

I know we wont meet again, Ash but I feel comfort in not trying to find you anymore, maybe I'll finally visit the library again. 

It hurts a lot but I know now that you're gone forever, Ash and that's okay, I'm not sad anymore. I'm just happy to have known you. I'm happy to have been your friend.

My heart aches a little, as I write these words. 

But, It's been fun, Ash.

This is my last letter. I know you wouldn't want me to sit around and not get on with my life because of you. So, this is me finally letting you go. 

Sayonara, Ash. Thank you for the happiest summer of my life. 

\- Eiji Okumura


End file.
